Jet the Hawk
Summary Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク Jetto za Hōku?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" (伝説の風使い Densetsu no kaze tsukai?) due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Jet the Hawk Origin: Sonic Riders Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hawk, "Legendary Wind Master" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Expert Extreme Gear rider, Masterful Bashōsen fan proficiency, Flight, Air Manipulation, Speed Augmentation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation with an Ark of the Cosmos, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (On par with Sonic the Hedgehog and helped defeat Master Core: ABIS) Speed: FTL (Using his Extreme Gear, he can easily match pace with Sonic and is potentially faster than he is. Can outpace the pull of black holes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (His strength is equal to Sonic's) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged-abilities Standard Equipment: Type-J Extreme Gear, Bashōsen, an Ark of the Cosmos Intelligence: Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding and is renowned world-wide. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, having demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and come to a screeching halt on the spot, as well as being able to engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. He also has noticeable combat skills, as he could take on a couple of MeteorTech security robots by himself and contend with Sonic the Hedgehog Weaknesses: Can be arrogant and impatient Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado:' Jet performs a high-speed spin on his Extreme Gear, using his accumulated Air to release a grey mini-tornado in his wake. The tornadoes possess strong enough wind currents to knock the likes of Knuckles the Echidna off balance. *'Kick Dash:' Jet releases a burst of air from the rear of his Extreme Gear, resulting in him being propelled forward at blistering speeds. *'Wind Boost:' Jet propels himself forward in a burst of increased speed as a swirling tornado forms around him, damaging and disorienting opponents upon contact. *'Bashōsen:' Jet pulls out a Bashōsen fan with razor-sharp edges which he can wield to produce a twister-like vortex to disorient and stun foes. He can also throw twin Bashōsens as long range projectiles. *'Gravity Control:' Using the gravity-altering properties of an Ark of the Cosmos, Jet causes the gravity in his vicinity to be negated, causing nearby objects and Jet himself to enter zero gravity. After directly selecting a direction to head towards, Jet propels himself forward at high speeds with a quick shift in gravity, while other objects caught in the gravity shift are crushed/destroyed. *'Gravity Dive:' Activating his Ark of the Cosmos, Jet generates a temporary black hole, thus creating a powerful gravitational disturbance that makes all objects within a large radius of him to enter zero-gravity. This results in surrounding objects and enemies being torn from their positions and toward the black hole. At the same time, the zero gravity field causes Jet to begin floating through midair. He is then yanked through mid-air towards the black hole at blistering speeds. While flying through the air, Jet has free movement abilities, can plow through most obstacles and can freely control his movements in all directions. Gallery SBK SirLamorak.png|Sir Lamorak (Jet's Ancestor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Fan Users Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Leaders Category:Mammals Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5